brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.2-Aresnergal
Brick!Club 1.5.2. MADELEINE Ok my drawing only works if Madeleine cakes are known abroad. Under the same name. Anyway that dude who’s clearly not Jean Valjean because look they don’t have the same name duh, managed to become super rich thanks to his industrial genius. And he built a big factory divided in two workshop ! Because apparently women and men can’t work together without instant corruption of the ladies. And they don’t even have the same criteria. If you’re an employer, isn’t the will to work well the most important thing for every worker regardless of sex ? Why would the women HAVE to be immaculately pure ? Well okay I understand encouraging townswomen to not prostitute themselves or becoming the entire soldier garrison girlfriend with a carrot technique of “LOOK LOOK if you don’t do that you can have a relatively well-paid job to live without having to depends on men throwing money at you !” but he should seriously have added a precision to only include present behavior and not, you know, past faux-pas. And probably should have discussed the exact cases they might encounter with his forewomen. But yeah I guess I’m anticipating on what we know of the downfall of Fantine, but seriously that rule sucks, being so general and all. If you’re trying to cure the town of “corruption” among women, a clause that would prevent say, an actual prostitute or a Favourite-type woman from getting hired and stepping back up on honest life seems pretty counter-productive to me. Anyway, that mysterious Madeleine guy is an overall good guy (and yes I assume at the time you could think he was actually a new character, especially since I do believe that originally, it wasn’t published in one bit, so there was probably a little gap between the different books, and maybe Hugo was taking into account that the reader might have forgotten completely some elements of the story anyway) that throws money at everyone, though unlike the bishop he does keep a part for himself so we can be reassured that he probably has a couch. Well, if he wants one anyway. Hey he also helps the hospital and funds schools with nicely paid teacher, because REMEMBER, EDUCATION IS IMPORTANT, AS WILL BE REPEATED AGAIN AND AGAIN THROUGH THE WHOLE BOOK, he even give monies to old incapacited workers and basically installs free healthcare. I WANT TO LIVE IN THAT TOWN. Though yeah it kind of sucks that he’s the only thing holding it all together. Well it’s a town so obviously there’s a lot of gossiping around. I like how they go from “he wants money” to “he’s ambitious” to “well he wanted the cross” to “OH WELL HE’S AN ADVENTURER” which doesn’t make much sense. I like the idea of the other guy trying to out-religion and out-charity him. That’s something you actually see pretty often, politics running around to be filmed or photographed being super friendly to common folk to try seeming nicer than the other candidate. AND other celebrities do sometime make huge charity work to improve their popularity. The whole idea of doing something great for all the bad reason but really in the end if it does help that’s what matter. Oh well. the Other Guy’s efforts here are kinda vain anyway and Madeleine is appointed as Mayor AGAIN and this time he agrees because hey that old woman is awesome. Though frankly I’m not sure why he didn’t agree to it right away, he was already building stuff around town anyway and definitely attracting attention. Also as for the “father Madeleine” bit, it’s nothing religious, it was actually pretty standard among popular classes, particularly in the countryside, to call (middle aged to old, mostly) people “father Something” and “mother Something” instead of “monsieur” which is a bit more “urban” I guess. So yeah you could say it’s more “familiar” and goes with the whole “Hey he’s a simple man like us all”, not to mention that apart of that use of the word, it also makes him the figurative dad of the whole town, especially kids and workers. THERE’S ALMOST A PERSONALITY CULT GOING ON. Except that one is on an actual good dude instead of Stalin. I say Stalin because he kinda tried to go for the “daddy” image in the propaganda. While Madeleine’s only publicity are is good actions and he’s like Good all around and selfless and pretty much a local messiah. Who unfortunately isn’t precise enough with his rules, but oh well what can you do.